Keeva Thul
Physical Appearance TEXT Personality TEXT History Early Years Keeva grew up in solitude and was believed to be mute throughout most of her early life. Whether this was a result of her parents treatment or her own decision is still unclear. There were few servants that took pity on her, though the ones that did discreetly helped her with mundane tasks until she was capable enough to do them herself. TEXT Recent Years TEXT Relationships Further information on Keeva's relationships found here. Family • Kendoh Thul Her father was barely present in her life. When he was, it was for disciplinary reasons or to present Keeva for possible marriage into another house. As much as she talks about resenting Kendoh and promising the retribution she believe House Thul deserves, Keeva only wishes for his approval and acceptance. He refuses to speak to her regarding any questions about her birth mother. • Elena Thul Elena Thul had cared for Keeva only up until she gained the ability to walk and speak on her own. Soon after, her father convinced Elena that if Keeva was unable to care for herself she was a burden to the house and unfit to survive. Deeply loathing her step-mother for abandoning her and in a fit of vengeful thoughts had Lord Kallig kill her during a dinner party. Keeva later regretted this decision and has since. • ??? Mother Keeva knows little to nothing about her birth mother, finding it almost impossible to track where she went or who she is. The only recollection she seems to have are brief flashes of the echani woman, though her face is always obscured. Keeva's feelings regarding her mother are complicated, half believing her father is to blame for her mother's disappearance, half believing her mother simply left because she was unwanted as a baby. Friends & Acquaintances • Darth Occlus • Calypso While Keeva doesn't consider Calypso a 'pet' she often talks to him in that 'overly loving pet-talk' tone. He never seems to mind. Keeva cares for him very deeply, spending a majority of her free-time snuggling, wrestling, or exercising with him. On days she isolates herself Calypso will stand guard outside her quarters to ensure her privacy. • Riley McKay text • Jack Deneron text • Kenskii Monroe After leaving Alderaan and the academy on Korriban, Keeva continued to keep herself reserved from the company of others. It was only after meeting Kenskii that she became more of the sociable extrovert she's known as today. Simply put, he taught Keeva how to be the life of any party. Their friendship began as a 'one night' deal which later evolved into frequent booty-calls and eventually consistent visits. Keeva quickly befriended Kenskii, offering him a job on the Efreet in order to keep him close by. The two are catty to a fault and enjoy causing trouble for others. Kenskii and Keeva are known to bicker with each other from time to time but Kenskii is one of the only people she will genuinely put effort in to make amends with as she considers him her closest (and one of very few) friends. • Mickey 'Mini' Luch She finds Mini to be oddly endearing as he's the loudest smuggler she's ever met. His humor and eccentric attitude towards situations entertain her deeply, though some comments can be annoying. She's rather disappointed in the fact Mini isn't force sensitive. • 'Glitz' text Trivia * Keeva loves to gossip, whether it's over wine with Kenskii during their downtime, or just with general members of the Efreet. She's often spotted with her face in a datapad reading popular tabloids and scandalous news stories across the galaxy. * Often plays pranks and hazes new recruits of the Efreet. * Keeva is currently force bonded with Darth Occlus and Calypso. * Due to many aspects of her upbringing Keeva is extremely self-conscious of her appearance and weight. She often skips eating and when she does eat it isn't much. Although on rare occasion she is known to binge eat junk food. * As a young child due to her pale appearance and illusive nature people of the estate would refer to her as the 'Ghost of House Thul'. Category:Player Character Category:Galactic War